


The One Where Shiro Is A Catboy

by yue_ix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat Ears, Fanart, Gen, catboy Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: Fanart of Shiro as a sparkly space catboy. (Done in markers, sparkles in PS)





	




End file.
